wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/23
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Zawierający opowiadanie pasterza. — O trzy mile od tej doliny, w jednej z najbogatszych wsi całej okolicy, żył poczciwy kmieć, kochany i szanowany przez wszystkich sąsiadów nie tyle dla swojego bogactwa, ile dla uczciwości i dobrego postępowania. Ale on uważał się więcej szczęśliwym z posiadania roztropnej i bardzo pięknej córki, niż z całego swojego mienia. Nie miała ona jeszcze szesnastu lat, a odgłos o jej dziwnej urodzie rozszedł się nie tylko po sąsiednich siołach, ale i do najodleglejszych dochodził okolic, co pobudziło do takiej ciekawości, że z dalekich nawet stron zbiegano się, ażeby ją zobaczyć jako cud piękności. Ojciec strzegł jej jakby oka w głowie, a ona żyła cnotliwie i skromnie. Toteż mnóstwo młodych ludzi ze wsi i z okolicy zwabionych zamożnością ojca, wdziękami córki, a nade wszystko dobrą ich obojga sławą, przybiegło w zaloty i żądając wszyscy jej ręki, kaduczny ojcu sprawiali kłopot w wyborze męża. W liczbie wielbicieli ja byłem może jeden, który mogłem się spodziewać przychylnego skutku; z tej samej wsi, nadto dobrze znany ojcu. który wiedział, że pochodzę z rodziców najmniejszą nieskażonych plamką, znał mój majątek, wiek, a do tego mówiono w całej okolicy, że mi nie zbywa na rozsądku. Wszystko przemawiało za mną, ale znalazł się drugi parobczak z tej samej włości, imieniem Anzelm, którego wszyscy bardzo chwalili i on także myślał o Leandrze (tak było na imię dziewczynie); poczciwy ojciec nie wiedział, któremu z nas dać pierwszeństwo; obu nas zarówno cenił i nie mogąc się ku żadnemu przechylić, wybór między nami całkowicie zostawił córce; chodziło mu także i oto, ażeby własnym wyborem skłonności jej serca nie urazić. Nie wiem, co odpowiedziała Leandra, ale od owego czasu ojciec jej tak się zręcznie z nami obydwoma wywijał, tak nam często powtarzał, że córka jeszcze za młoda, iż obu nas trzymał z daleka, ani przyciągając, ani odpychając. Kiedy nas wodził w ten sposób, przybył do wioski niejaki Wincenty Róża, syn ubogiego wieśniaka z tej samej osady. Kapitan wojsk królewskich, przechodząc tędy ze swoją kompanią, zwerbował go do żołnierzy kiedy miał lat dwanaście; po upływie drugich lat dwunastu, nawłóczywszy się po Włoszech i po innych dalekich krajach, wrócił do nas ów Wincenty, wystrojony po wojskowemu, upstrzony w różnobarwne płatki, jakby jaki Indianin, i mnóstwem fatałaszek szychowych i świecących poobwieszany. Dzień w dzień inaczej się przebierał; dziś brał na siebie jedno ubranie, jutro znów inne, a wszystkie niewiele były warte; na wsi zwyczajnie, jak na wsi, każdy lubi drugiemu przypiąć łatkę, a że to i roboty nie ma wiele i język świerzbi do złego, wszyscy więc przypatrywali się tej jego elegancji i w końcu przekonali się, że całej parady ma tylko trzy ubrania z odmiennych materii, licząc w to spodnie, podwiązki i resztę przyborów, wszystko trochę podszarzane, tak sobie od biedy, ale umiał tym rupieciem tak jakoś kręcić, przeplatać i mydlić ludziom oczy, że każdy by przysiągł, iż ma ich po dziesięć sztuk przynajmniej. Nie dziwcie się, państwo, że wam o tych fraszkach mówię, obaczycie później, że nie bez przyczyny o nich wspomnieć musiałem. Wojak nasz zwykle siadał na ławeczce pod rozłożystym wiązem, pośrodku wsi stojącym, i rozpowiadał tam swoje przygody, przechwalając się walecznością i czynami swoimi. Nie ma kąta na świecie, ażeby w nim nie był, nie ma batalii, ażeby do niej nie należał; własną ręką nawybijał Maurów więcej, niż ich żyje w Maroko i Tunisie; Gante, Luna, Diego de Garcia de Paredes i tysiące innych głośnych wojowników, których z imienia i nazwiska wymieniał, nie odbyli tylu bitew, co on, a zawsze zwycięsko i tak szczęśliwie z nich wychodził, że ani kropelki krwi nie uronił. Rozpowiedziawszy nam tak walne wyprawy, pokazywał niby to blizny, których nikt dojrzeć nie mógł, i kazał nam wierzyć, że je od kul muszkietowych w rozmaitych potyczkach otrzymał. Ażeby go już całkiem odmalować, muszę i to powiedzieć, że był tak dumny i taki ton sobie nadawał, iż każdego od razu tykał jeśli był równy, a z ludźmi od siebie stateczniejszymi za pan brat sobie poczynał; mawiał także, że oręż był mu ojcem, a czyny rodowitość mu dały, że jako żołnierz nikogo wyższym na świecie nie uznaje. Przy całej tej chełpliwości fanfaronik ten umiał trochę śpiewać, brzdąkał niby to na gitarze, o której opowiadał, że ją dostał od jakiejś księżniczki, i tymi sposoby tumanił głupców tak, że go za dziwowisko świata poczytywali i bawił wszystkich mieszkańców wioski. I więcej jeszcze talentów miała ta lala: był nadto poetą i z najbzdurniejszego wydarzenia w okolicy składał wierszami sążniste piosenki. Tego to wojaka, tego Wincentego Różę, trefionego gacha i junaka, obaczyła przez okno Leandra. Świecidełka w oko jej wpadły, piosenki, które na wiele rąk rozpisywał i szczodrze rozdawał, zawróciły jej głowę i opowiadania bohaterskich czynów, którymi szafował w wojnie, zachwycały ją, słowem, podobał jej się paliwoda; diabeł się wdał jakoś i zakochała się na zabój, nim jeszcze sam ośmielił jej się miłość swoją oświadczyć. W miłości wszystko piorunem idzie, nikt się z nas jeszcze nie spostrzegł, a Leandra z Wincentym na piękne się już kochali i tak mądrze rzecz prowadzili, że nietrudno im było dokonać, co sobie zamierzyli. Leandra jednego dnia uciekła od ojca, który ją kochał nad życie, i poszła za człowiekiem, którego prawie nie znała; a Wincenty Róża pewno był szczęśliwszy w tej wyprawie, niż w tych wszystkich, z których się tak chełpił. Wszystkich zadziwiła rzecz tak niesłychana, ojczysko się zmartwił śmiertelnie, a my z Anzelmem z rozpaczy ledwośmy nie pomarli. Krewni tymczasem, strasznie oburzeni, poszli ze skargą do sądu i wysłano natychmiast w pogoń strażników, którzy obsadzili wszystkie wąwozy, wszystkie drożyny w lasach, a że dobrze byli zapłaceni, tak się uwinęli, że we trzy dni znaleźli Leandrę w jaskini w jednej tylko koszuli i obraną zupełnie ze złota i klejnotów, które od ojca zabrała. Przyprowadzili biedaczkę do ojca; wyznała, że Wincenty Róża zwiódł ją, obiecując się ożenić, i namówił, żeby jechała z nim do Neapolu, gdzie, jak powiadał, wielkie ma stosunki; tym sposobem niegodziwiec ten, kazawszy jej zabrać wszystkie kosztowności i klejnoty, wyprowadził łatwowierną w góry i tej samej nocy jeszcze, kiedy uciekła, zamknął ją w jaskini tak, jak ją znaleziono, nie żądając nic więcej od niej i żadnego nie zadając gwałtu. Trudno było wierzyć, żeby młody junak tak był obojętny i wspaniałomyślny, ale Leandra zaprzysięgła się na wszystkie świętości biednemu ojcu, a on w tym zapewnieniu córki znalazł pociechę strapionego serca i Bogu gorące składał dzięki, że ją tak cudownie od hańby uchronił. Tego samego zaraz dnia, kiedy wróciła Leandra, ojciec ją cichutko wywiózł do pobliskiego miasta i zamknął tam w klasztorze, żeby czas zagładził plamę, którą tak nieroztropnie się skaziła. Ci, których ona mniej obchodziła, tłumaczyli młodością jej lekkomyślność, ale ci, co ją lepiej znali, nie mogli przypisywać tego błędu jej niewiadomości i składali go raczej na przyrodzoną pochopność kobiet ku nierozwadze i płochości. Od chwili, jak Leandra znikła, Anzelm wpadł w wielką melancholię i w niczym nie znajdował przyjemności; dla mnie, co ją tak bardzo kochałem i co ją może kocham jeszcze, nic już nie zostało na świecie, życie stało mi się nieznośne. Nie powtarzam wam przekleństw, któreśmy obydwaj miotali na bezecnego żołnierza, nie mówię, jak potępialiśmy ojca, że tak źle córki pilnował, i ile jej samej zrobiliśmy wyrzutów, wszystko to rzeczy zwyczajne u nieszczęśliwych kochanków, a do niczego zgoła nieprowadzące. Obydwaj z Anzelmem równo strapieni i równo niepocieszeni, usunęliśmy się w tę dolinę, gdzie każdy z nas pasie swoją trzodę, pędząc życie wśród drzew, wzdychając na osobności, lub też śpiewając wspólnie piosnki na cześć Leandry, albo na jej potępienie. Za naszym przykładem i inni kochankowie jej przenieśli się w te góry, by pędzić życie jak my. Tyle się stąd namnożyło pasterzy i trzód, że zrobiła się tu jakby druga Arkadia, o której zapewne nieraz słyszeliście. Odtąd nie ma tu miejsca naokoło, gdzie by nie rozbrzmiewało imię Leandry. Tu pasterz nazywa ją płochą i lekkomyślną; inny mianuje ją nieroztropną i łatwą; inni znów potępiają ją i usprawiedliwiają razem. Ów opiewa jej piękność i opłakuje oddalenie; tamten wyrzuca cierpienia, jakie mu zadaje. Wszyscy nią gardzą, a wszyscy uwielbiają i ten szał ogólny tak jest wielki, że znajdują się tacy, co płaczą na jej obojętność, choć jej w życiu nie widzieli, lub mrą z zazdrości, choć jej wcale nie znali. Słowem, na wszystkich skałach wokoło, pod wszystkimi drzewami i nad brzegiem strumyków, widzisz tu tłumy kochanków, żałośnie rozpaczających; echa ciągle powtarzają imię Leandry, jaskinie gór dźwięczą nim bezustannie, na korach drzew wszędzie ono wyryte i rzekłbyś, że wody strumyków mruczą je tajemnie; dniem i nocą brzmi tu w powietrzu imię Leandry, która o nas nie pomyśli nawet może; wszystkich nas łudzi nadzieja, wszystkich przygnębia obawa, a żaden nie wie, czego się boi i czego spodziewa. Z pośród tylu szaleńców najdziwaczniejszym i najrozsądniejszym zarazem jest zapewne Anzelm, współzawodnik mój, który mając tyle powodów do użalania, żali się wszakże na oddalenie Leandry jedynie i żale swe rozwodzi pięknymi śpiewami, wtórując sobie na skrzypcach, na których gra do zachwycenia. Ja zaś, wcale nierozsądniejszy od innych, pędzę życie, utyskując na niestałość kobiet, na zawodność ich obietnic, na nieroztropność ich w każdym kroku. Teraz, panowie, macie rozwiązaną tajemnicę słów, którymi strofowałem tę kózkę, kiedym się do was zbliżył; bo jako samicy nie cenię jej wiele, choć najpiękniejsza z całej trzody, i nie dziwcie się temu, bo nie wiem, gdzie boleść moją skierować. Nie wątpię, żem was nie zabawił swoją opowieścią, lecz boleję nad tym więcej, niż wy sami; ale jeżeli raczycie uczynić mi prawdziwy zaszczyt i zajść do mego szałasu tuż opodal, postaram się naprawić wyrządzoną wam przykrość, ugaszczając was skromną biesiadą z mleka, sera i owoców, która może miłą wam będzie.